


A Slice of Orange and A Spot of Tea

by discordiansamba



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With both Haruka and Yui down for the count with a cold, Aroma steps up to help take care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Orange and A Spot of Tea

_"Achoo!"_

"My goodness, my goodness, Princess Haruka. You have quite the cold there." Miss Shamour's voice piped up after Haruka's rather impressive sneeze. "And you as well, Miss Yui! The two of you look positively dreadful today!"

"I feel dreadful too." Haruka sniffed, blowing her nose into a tissue. It was a warm spring day, and the birds were chirping outside, the flowers blooming- but as fate would have it, neither Haruka nor Yui would be able to enjoy it, as they had both woken up with the most awful of colds. It was impossible to say who gave the cold to who, and there was no point casting blame anyways, as the two girls were both rather mutually sick, confined to their beds in spite of the lovely weather.

"I haven't felt this stuffed up in ages." Yui said, before coughing into her hand, slumping back down in bed. It had taken all of her energy just to sit up, but she couldn't keep it up for much longer. "How are you holding up, Haruka-chan?"

"Not." Haruka glumly replied, not having the energy for her maximum amount of cheerfulness today. Once she had recovered, she would be bursting with energy, but for today, she was going to take it easy.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Shamour- roma." Aroma piped up, flying over towards the fairy teacher. "I don't know if we would have been able to handle two sick people on our own."

They'd managed to look after Towa when she was sick, but Towa was still only one person- with both Haruka and Yui down for the count, it was time to call in some extra help.

"It is no problem, Aroma." Miss Shamour said, before looking back towards the two sick girls. "They're in quite the state indeed. A cold on top of all of this pollen in the air... it must be most unpleasant indeed."

"Can we do anything to help you, Haruka, Yui?" Puff spoke up, placing her paws up on Yui's bed, peering up at the girls. "We'll help you feel better ~pafu!"

"Thank you, Puff." Haruka said through sniffles, blowing her nose once more. "It would be nice if I could breath through my nose a little. I won't be able to fall asleep like this!"

"Same here." Yui said, fighting back an urge to cough. "My throat's dry too. We don't have any cough drops, do we?"

"I don't think so..." Haruka said, finally giving up on sitting up, and slumping back down into her bed. "Shirogane-san might have something like that, but I don't have the energy to go ask right now."

"Same here." Yui repeated herself, turning over on her side. "I don't want to move at all."

"It cannot be helped then." Miss Shamour said simply, jumping down from the table. With a poof of smoke, she transformed into her human form. "I will go inquire with Shirogane-san myself. If she is lacking, I will go into town and acquire some for you."

"Thank you, Miss Shamour." Haruka pushed herself up a little, so that she could look down at the transformed fairy. "There's money in my wallet on the dresser, if you need that."

"Very good." Nodding her head, Miss Shamour turned towards Aroma next. "Aroma, your task will be to make the Princess and her friends a nice cup of tea. Something with ginger or honey should be good for a cold."

"Yes, Miss Shamour!" Aroma gave her his best salute.

"What about me?" Puff spoke up, looking back at her.

"Your task will be to stay here and keep an eye on them, in case they need anything while we are gone." Miss Shamour instructed the younger fairy, giving her a small smile. "We shall not be gone long. Aroma!"

"Yes, Miss Shamour!" Aroma gave her another salute, at attention once more.

"Carrying two cups of tea might be somewhat difficult for you in that form, so I will grant you the use of your human form for the time being." She told him. Since everyone else was in class, nobody would be in the dorms to see a boy wandering around.

"Yes!" The bird fairy flew towards Miss Shamour, and in a poof of smoke, he transformed into his human form as well. "Then, Haruka-san, Yui-san, I'll make you some delicious right away!"

"Thank you, Aroma." Yui smiled weakly at him, before coughing again. "That would be a big help."

"Sorry for the trouble, Aroma." Haruka said, letting herself snuggle back underneath her covers again.

"It's no trouble at all, Haruka-san!" Aroma cheerfully replied. "Then, I will return promptly with some tea for the two of you! Puff, keep a close eye on them, okay?"

"Yes, ~pafu!" Nodding her head, Puff plopped herself right in front of the girl's bed, planning to do just that.

Parting ways outside of the girl's dorm room, Aroma carefully made his way to the kitchen, checking to see if anyone else was around. Once confirming that he was alone, he quickly set about to looking for everything he needed to make some tea. After locating the tea kettle, it didn't take him much longer to find some ginger tea that looked promising- and a bit of searching after that produced some honey. Tea cups were soon secured after that, as well as a pair of tea balls.

"Just wait, Haruka-san, Yui-san!" Aroma said, nodding his head. "I'll make you some delicious tea right away!"

Carefully preparing the tea as he had been taught in the past, Aroma kept a sharp ear out in the event that someone swung by the kitchen for any reason. Thankfully, it seemed like no one had any cause to, and he was successfully able to prepare the tea. Placing the cups on a platter, he paused for a moment, frowning slightly. It was already afternoon, and they hadn't really eaten anything since breakfast... perhaps some food would be in order then.

Preparing porridge would take a bit too long, so that wouldn't do for now- but there must be something that he could bring them... Glancing around the kitchen, he looked for something that seemed promising, before his eyes fell on a nearby bowl of fruit. Oranges might be good!

Reaching for two oranges, Aroma paused for a moment, hurriedly pulling off his gloves and setting them aside in a clean place. There was no way he could peel or cut oranges without getting orange juice all over them- Miss Shamour would be most displeased. Carefully slicing the oranges, he placed them in two small bowls, and placed them on the tray next to the tea cups. After a moment of consideration, he procured a lemon, slicing it as well, and placing the slices next to the tea cups.

"There!" Pleased with himself, Aroma washed and dried his hands, before tucking his gloves back on. "This will surely help the two of them feel a little bit better."

Carefully taking the tray, he made his way back to Haruka and Yui's room. Miss Shamour was still out, so he guessed she had gone out to buy some cough drops after all. Puff perked up as he came in, her tail wagging slightly as he placed the tray down on the desk next to the bunk bed.

"Can you two sit up?" Aroma asked, picking up one of the cups of tea. "I have some ginger tea with honey, and some orange slices if you're feeling a bit hungry."

"I am a bit hungry..." Haruka mumbled, blinking her eyes open. She had been trying to doze off a bit, but her nose was so clogged up that she couldn't fall asleep. Carefully pushing herself up, she accepted the cup of tea from Aroma, setting it down in her lap. "Thank you, Aroma."

"This is a big help, Aroma." Yui concurred, managing to sit up. Accepting the cup of tea from the bird butler as well, she did her best to take in a deep breath, trying to get some of the aroma of the tea. She couldn't smell anything one way or another, but it seemed to help a little. "Thank you."

"No, think nothing of it! Taking care of the Princess Precure and her good friend is part of my duty!" Aroma puffed out his chest a little, unable to help but be somewhat pleased with himself. "Well, I also want to help the two of you feel better as soon as you can. It's not any fun, being sick."

"Tell me about it." Haruka mumbled, before taking a sip of the tea. In spite of her ailment, her eyes lit up. "This is good, Aroma!"

"She's right." Yui couldn't help but smile. "It's delicious."

As Aroma turned a light shade of crimson, his temporary transform wore off, reverting him back to his usual bird fairy from. "W-well, I'm glad to hear that! I hope it helps you rest well! A-ah, there's the oranges still too, so don't fall asleep just yet!"

Carefully passing each girl the bowl of slice oranges, Aroma settled back down on the desk, waiting in case they needed anything else. After drinking their tea down and eating the orange slices, the two girls snuggled back underneath their blankets. By the time Miss Shamour returned with the cough drops, they had finally managed to drift off back to sleep.

"Good job, Aroma." Miss Shamour said, her voice soft so as to not wake the girls. "You as well, Puff. I'm certain they'll both be better in no time."


End file.
